


Fireworks

by anshulazear



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Celebrations, Death, F/F, Fireworks, Major Illness, New Years, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Pain, Suicide, one last celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshulazear/pseuds/anshulazear
Summary: I still love youWe're getting married.Congratulations
Relationships: Andre Harris & Jade West, Beck Oliver/Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine/Trina Vega, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Fireworks

Fireworks.

I hate them because the loud noise always scared me.

But when they did you were always waiting for me, helping me and making sure I was okay

We're in my penthouse, I decided to throw a party. 

Trina told me I should invite you. Even if we split up. She said you need to see me before I go.

I still love you you know?

Weird right? It's been at least a year.

You moved on, I should've too.

I should've fought for us, but it would've hurt you more.

Sorry Jade, I didn't mean to hurt you

Your smiling and laughing, with your arm around her waist, and a glass of champagne held delicately in your free hand.

I look around to see all my old friends, and all my new friends.

Beck smiled at me before going and hugging Robbie.

Funny how you accused me of cheating with him. I was to blame partially though, I should've told you they were dating. But he didn't want me too.

Sorry again Jade

The infamous counting begins, everyone stands next to their significant others. 

Everyone except you. 

You came and stood next to me, outside on the balcony.

"Hey." 

It was almost a whisper, I wouldn't of know you said it if the silence surrounding us wasn't slowly suffocating me. 

"Hey, shouldn't you be with 'dre?"

you let out a tiny laugh

I wish you didn't. It makes this 10x harder

"he wanted to be by her friends tonight."

"Oh"

10

"me and Andre are getting married.

ouch

9

"Congratulations Jade, Im so happy for you guys."

it burns my heart

8

"thanks Tor. I-i was wondering. . "

dont ask. i cant go

7

"could you come to it?"

i may as well be dead 

6

"sure Jade, I'll try and make it."

it still burns

5

"thanks Tor"

dont speak so softly Jade

we were gonna get married too

4

"If i cant make it, dont be mad at me please"

"o-of course. Are you going somewhere?"

oh Jade, you forgot didn't you? It's okay. I'm not mad

3

"yeah, yeah I am"

"O-oh, well im gonna go in cause Andre called me over. I'll see you later though?"

2

"bye Jade."

1

you've stepped in the room, i turnt my head to see you and Andre kissing passionately

I breathe in. Readying myself.

Trina and Cat are standing, watching with tears in their eyes. I mouth a goodbye with a small yet genuine smile on my face

0

Guess we should've taken up track in high school huh Jade?

**Music producer and Music artist Victoria Maria Vega kills herself after suffering with Cystic Fibrosis, at the age of 25.**

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoyed, pls tell me what kinda stuff i should write in the comments lmao for a 15 yr old my thoughts r quite morbid


End file.
